


Under the Moons, on the Sand

by rippler3



Series: Gold and Brown [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beach Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), NightSwimming, Outdoor Sex, POV Kaydel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skinny Dipping, That's Not How The Force Works, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: Rey's got a magic trick she's dying to show Kaydel.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Series: Gold and Brown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Under the Moons, on the Sand

“Where did you get the idea for this?” Kaydel asks.

Rey holds a finger to her lips and speaks quietly. They’ve taken off from the campsite on the hilltop now the others are in bed, on her insistence. The night air is still balmy as they wind their way down the tracks to the cove below.

“I’ve swum three times in my life,” Rey says as they reach the white sands. The world’s second moon is out now, bathing the cove in pale blue light. “Only two of those were voluntary, and none of them were in warm water. So now we’re somewhere tropical, I’m keen to enjoy it.”

“There’s nothing to stop us enjoying it in the daytime, with the oth-” Kaydel sees the impish smile on Rey’s face. “Ah.”

Rey has already shed her jacket. “Are you coming, or are you just going to watch me?”

Kaydel sighs and takes off her boots, watching Rey’s clothes quickly pile up on the rock she’s chosen. When she’s got down to her briefs Rey darts over, kisses her and says “You’ve gotta catch me now.”

Then she’s off. Kaydel wriggles out of her briefs and watches Rey's lithe form race into the shallows. She reflects for a moment that there are many, many worse bare backsides to chase after in the moonlight. “You’re mad,” she insists. Then she starts running.

She gets up a decent enough sprint that she doesn’t feel any chill from the water before she’s in properly. The cold wrings a squeal out of her, leaving her to make the last few paces to Rey shivering and breathing rapidly.

“How aren’t you freezing in this?” she stammers out.

“Give it a moment,” Rey replies, coming around behind her and embracing her. “Just breathe slowly, match me.”

Kaydel closes her eyes, letting Rey’s breaths roll through her. There’s a delightful intimacy to it, the two of them perfectly synchronised. She feels Rey's fingers resting on her belly and shoulder, the warmth of her against her back. And true to Rey’s word, the sensation of cold recedes.

“Not too bad now, is it?” Rey says, still holding Kaydel so they swayed with the waves. “But just give me a second…”

And suddenly, Kaydel feels the waters around her draw away and for a moment, she is genuinely speechless. They’re standing on a circle of sand, surrounded by a little wall of water which catches the moonlight and bathes them in it. “That’s…” she whispers, reaching out to run her fingertips through it, “magical.”

Rey smiles. “I thought we might as well do something a little special here.”

Kaydel turns to kiss her, running her fingers down the hard, taut belly that, in this light, could have been carved from marble. “I agree.” Further down, gliding over the soft hair and letting her thumb settle on Rey’s mound. Then her fingers find Rey’s clit and begin circling, eliciting a little gasp each time.

She leaves a trail of kisses down Rey’s collarbone, going slowly, tasting salt, teasing until she reaches a breast. She brushes it with her lips, licks and then takes Rey’s hard nipple in her mouth, rolling her tongue against it. “Yeah, Del,” Rey breathes, holding her tight, eyes closed. For a moment, Kaydel wonders how much effort it takes to keep the water at bay, just how much power her lover holds. She can feel it now, a charge on Rey’s skin. “ _Just_ like that.”

“Oh come on.” Kaydel plants a kiss between Rey's breasts, feeling a tremor against her lips. “You know I can do better.” And she slips two fingers into Rey, moving slowly at first but rapidly gaining in tempo, making her judder and whimper with each thrust.

“Yes, Del… ah, kriff.” Rey’s close already, making Kaydel’s hand wet to the wrist, clenching around her fingers. She moves too, driving her clit against Kaydel’s hand.

The energy is boiling off her now. Lust too. Kaydel can feel raw emotion throbbing through her, feel herself getting wetter. Rey clutches Kaydel’s head to her breast and soon the moans give way to a scream as she buckles in Kaydel’s arms. Kaydel feels the climax whip through her too, leaving her gasping.

For a second they are silent, and then Kaydel laughs – nothing scornful, just elation. With a little incredulity thrown in, that she can do this to a Jedi.

And next second the world goes dark as the waters crash in on them. Kaydel manages half a yelp before she’s under, swept off her feet, but Rey’s hand finds her wrist and she surfaces straight into her arms.

Her girlfriend is in hysterics, wiping her sodden hair back from where it’s fallen over her face. “Del, I’m so sorry, I… oh, oh I didn’t realise it’d come on that strong.”

That laugh is infectious, Kaydel finds – she dissolves into giggles herself. “We should try that again. Just,” she says between kisses, “back on dry land, huh?”

Rey sweeps her up in her arms to cradle her in the water, looking quizzical. “You don’t want me to…”

“Rock my world? Any other time, Rey, but I need to recover from _you_ coming right now.” And experiencing the weight of Rey’s feelings, but she doesn’t need to say that. They both know, she can see that in the way Rey’s looking at her, the same mix of shock, exhilaration and tenderness.

“Then when we get back to camp, we’ll sneak in the shower on the Falcon… sound good?”

“Oh yes.”


End file.
